


The Unknown Familiarity

by LLAPremiered



Category: The Backrooms
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Factions, Fights, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weapons, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPremiered/pseuds/LLAPremiered
Summary: If you're not careful and no-clip out of reality in wrong areas, you'll end up in the Backrooms, where it's nothing but the stink of moist carpet, the madness of mono-yellow, and endless background noise of fluorescent lights at maximum hum-buzz, and approximately six hundred million square miles of randomly segmented empty rooms to be trapped in. God save you if hear something wandering around nearby, because it sure as hell has heard you…SOURCE: http://backrooms-wiki.wikidot.com/start
Kudos: 1





	1. Know Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written anything before, except for essays in class. Please let me know what you think about what I'm writing, constructive criticism recommended.

Rain might be my favorite thing in the world. It is often times associated with a sad and gloomy atmosphere, and that isn't wrong. Rain makes me feel like the world understands my pain, and my suffering that I go through. When I cry, the world cries. When I smile, the world smiles. When I die- I wouldn't consider myself a complex man, the things that I want are pretty simple and reasonable to achieve. I am going to major in software engineering at Campbell University, hopefully receiving my master’s degree. Do I actually like software engineering? No, I actually don't like it but I do believe that I will make a lot of money from it somewhere, somehow. My father told me, "Do what will make the most successful man. Push your feelings aside and develop a skill that not many have. The goal is to achieve the most, life is really a game in that way. What happens when you have the most points? You gain the most respect, exposure, and most importantly control. Now make sure to get that masters so pops can be proud!" I just push my feelings aside, knowing that this is the only way to be successful in life. My father is a billionaire with at least 30 factories in every state (we are not including Cuba). His motives were simple as well, starting off his business selling a special type of vessel containing AB-negative blood. There aren't many people with this blood type but they are here and there. He created a machine that transforms this blood not only to fuel for us, but for cars, motorbikes, and generators too. I know it may sound disgusting, the thought of using human blood to fuel different machines but he doesn't take this blood from others. This is all cloned cells from his original sample of blood. He never explained to anyone how he did such a thing, not even me. He told me that he would never tell me how he did it because then I could make money off of his success. He wants me to do something for myself... sounds pretty stupid to me. The past few years have been hard due to a lung failure that I had. This was devastating for me, it felt as if I was punched in the heart (or maybe that was just my lungs collapsing). The doctor said I couldn't play anymore sports, but I didn't mind. The rain, water, H2O is what I needed. Taking a deep breath of air when it rains is the best thing in the world. Like I said before, I feel as if the world understands. There really isn’t much else to know about me, besides everything I just told you. But I believe it is time to introduce you to The Backrooms.


	2. Empathetic Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written anything before, except for essays in class. Please let me know what you think about what I'm writing, constructive criticism recommended.

Date: 04/04/01

Time: 14:03

Locale: Phyllison, NJ

[Crystal Creek]

The pain in my chest still remains and I still have work to do. I don’t think I’m going to do it though, I enjoy throwing small segmented slices of bread to the ducks. I did this every week around the same time. Have done this for so long I've even developed names for these ducks. I sat there with these ducks as they looked at me and consumed the bread quickly. My mind thinking about Hamlet's _To Be or Not to Be_ soliloquy, he wanted to kill himself through everything that he was going through. He wanted to reach a side that nobody has ever seen before (unless they died of course). I'm in my own place currently, I don't know what I feel anymore. I don't know what I want or what I'll become. I forgot to mention my friends Dominique, Shane, Indiana were there too, talking about something on the same bench I was on. Really sorry, I often forget about my surroundings around me from being list in my own mind. I should come back to reality so they don't leave me behind or something.

"What do you think?" Shane asked me.

"Ye-yeah that sounds good Shane."

"You in your own mind again buddy?" He frowns.

"Sorry Shane. I've just been thinking about everything.. and these ducks."

Dominique lets herself into the conversation. "We were talking about the milk cartons from when we were younger. Debating whether the pink milk cartons should contain strawberry milk or regular milk."

"I think that the answer is pretty obvious Domi." Indiana chuckled. " Just like the brown cartons have chocolate milk, the pink cartons should contain strawberry! This slight change would be _revolutionary_."

We all laughed at Indiana's dramatic response to milk cartons, but I did agree with Indiana but, I didn't get to hear Dominique's side so I asked her what she thought about it.

"Well I believe that all of the milks make sense, the brown represents the chocolate of course, but pink should be regular milk not strawberry. Don't forget about skim milk too! It's in a blue carton, according to your statement this carton should then contain _blueberry_ milk."

"She got you there Indiana. I'm not drinking _blueberry_ milk. Never even heard of it." Shane gets up and does one of those stretches that you never wanted to end. "We should get out of this park, I can hear the Wilson's car arriving around the corner.

The Wilsons were triplets who were an annoying bunch since grade school. They always got what they wanted and are actually rivals to my family. We are neighbors and have been neighbors since forever. They would always remind me of the failure of 1952. I don't think I feel comfortable thinking about that right now so I'll move on. It was always a competition with them, and I never win. All brown-haired, brown-eyed, 6 foot tyrants. Ironically, they were all named after tyrants. Mao, Joseph, and Ivan treated everyone else as plebeians, utter garbage.

We tried to sneak by from nearby the creek, there was a gravel covered wall that was built decades ago. I think my father was there when it was built, not very sure.

They were driving a.. I'm not very sure actually, it was too far to notice what they were driving. All I know was it was blue, must've been a new car because I have never seen them riding in blue. They all exit the car and seem to be walking with their hands in their pockets or around their heads. They seem to be talking about something funny since they were laughing. I look around and only see Shane signaling me to come over with the others. I lost them again, but it wasn't surprising. Typical for someone like me.

* * *

Date: 04/11/01

Time: 08:12

Locale: Phyllison, NJ

[Phyllsion Public Library]

It has been a week since the disappearance of the Wilsons. It was all over the town news, newspapers, and as well certain radio stations. I know that we saw them a week ago, but I didn't report anything to the authorities. They had it coming to them. I am a firm believer in what you give will keep building up and will return back to you. To not make this complicated, I believe in Karma. That things will come back to you two-fold. 

I was in a library with my friends, but we never come here to read. It is kind of an are where we just talk about things that most don't talk about, such as the milk carton conversation that we had a week ago. We usually have a topic each week that we talk about so nothing gets old, and if we aren't done with the topic in that week, we would extend it as far as we would need to. I think the longest we went was about a month talking about Wyoming. Talking about its existence, you almost never hear anything from there. I personally believe that Wyoming doesn't exist and it's meant for government facility testing, but that is besides the point.

Indiana spoke of our topic, "Let's talk about the inevitable point of lies. We all know that lies are everywhere, spoken all the time, even with us not noticing it. Would you consider any lie a good lie?

We all took some time to think about it, this is the part when we would decide which side we were on when it came to the question. Side 'Aye' or Side 'Nay' were the two we would choose from. The best part is we weren't really people who would be on the fence about certain things, we would have chooses one side immediately.

Shane finally breaks the silence. "I am on the side of Nay with this one." Indiana agreed with Shane and joined his side of the table. I remained silent so I could hear what Dominique had to say.

"Guys we saw them last week.. like how could they have just disappeared like that? You think that they were kidnapped? What if they were murdered? We are the only people that actually seen them before the disappearance and we decide not to report this to authorities because it'll take up time? Can we really think about this?"

I respond too quickly, "They had it coming to them Domi. They were nothing but terrible to us and others and they are finally gone for good, as it seems. If we report this to the authorities, they would just believe that we were the culprits of their disappearance."

"And I am _NOT_ associating myself with the feds. Not going to see any of them. You guys know how I feel about them."

Shane's father was killed by a cop during a drive by. There were two gangs who were named the BlueBirds and the Kings. Shane's father, Lucas, was a part of the Kings, transferring from the BlueBirds. There was a drive by shooting near the Cram'd Diner, where officer 0901 was located. The article said that the cop was trying to defend himself after exiting the diner. He shot the man once he posed a threat to his life. Sounds ridiculous to me due to the five bullet wounds that he supposedly had.

"You don' t have to worry about that," Indiana assured him. "we aren't going to report this to anyone. This remains in our little.. clique."

I do feel bad about the disappearance don't get me wrong, but they had it coming like I said before. Their disappearance seemed inevitable. I need to figure out where they went though, actually.. no I don't. But I would want someone to do that for me. Once again, I don't know what I want to do.

"We got to find them." They all looked at me confused,

Shane asked, "Jason, are you high? You literally stated Nobel Prize winning points that established and reasoned our points but now you want to find them?"

"I agree with Shane with this one Jason. You got to make up your mind so we know what we want to do.. rather what you want to do." Indiana puts her hand on my shoulder. "It would be for the best. The best for you." I'm glad I have her there to support me. Other minds to help me cope with my own. I knew what we had to do, we had to find those triplets.

"I say Aye to finding the triplets. Any allies?" Indiana and Dominique say Aye. Shane stays quiet. For the first time, one of us were on the fence about something.

"Shane I am sorry about what happened with your father but we have to think about them."

"They wouldn't do that for us Jason! And you know that! Even though you seem to have everything going on in the complex mind of yours."

Those words didn't mean anything to me, words don't hurt, actions do. And that was a whole lot of verbiage. 

"S-sorry Jason. I didn't mean it in that way, I'm just going through some things dude. It has been troubling me."

I smirk, "I guess I'm not the only one." He sighs and looks over at me. "I'm going to the last place we saw them, at the park. I don't need you guys to join me, I just need materials."

"For what?" Dominique asked.

"Suppose there was a murderer of some kind, a serial killer, maybe a monster." I wiggle my fingers to put some pizazz on the word 'monster'.

"Well I think that we are all with you Jason," Indiana assured me. "We can go looking tomorrow morning. Lo-"

Shane interrupted Indiana. "I'm going to come along too. I need to do something else to feel somewhat important. We already are hiding a terrible secret, and we have to redeem ourselves by saving them."

"But wouldn't we have to let them know that we knew this all along? Couldn't that get us in trouble?" Dominique hiccuped right after the word trouble.

I thought about what she said. We would get in deep trouble. We must find a way to stray this story away from getting ourselves in trouble when finding the Wilsons. We randomly stumbled upon them? That is not even believable, not even to me. I'll figure it out when the time comes, we just have to get those triplets back. I didn't even think about this until now but, if we save them maybe they could come to 'the good side' like I see in those movies. It's a possibili-

" _JASON_!" Shaun is now in my face yelling. "You think that we could bring some food along with us?"

"Oh uh yeah. I could bring us some packs that my butler could prepare. It'll probably consist of a main meal, drink, and three snacks."

We all nodded and continued our talk about lies. Funny how our talk of selflessness comes from very, very selfish people.


	3. The Search Begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written anything before, except for essays in class. Please let me know what you think about what I'm writing, constructive criticism recommended.

Time: 08:13

Locale: Phyllison, NJ

[Washington's Forrest]

I rustled through my leather bag that my butler gave me. It smelt of my basement, strawberry-watermelon scented candles. My basement was easily the most ominous place in my home, and I really think that goes for everybody's home. One you think of a creepy, horrific place, usually it is the basement or even the attic. We had lights all over our home, and most of them were left on through the night as well. This made it hard to sleep sometimes, the glaring light shining beneath the crevice of my door. My basement was lit by candles for some reason and I remember trying to turn on the lights down there and the butler whacked my hand away. He pleaded, "I am sorry my Lord. Your father has instructed me to do whatever it takes to keep you from turning on the lights down here.

"Why?" I asked. He remained silent and motioned me to go back upstairs.

Now that I think about it, maybe there could be something important that he is hid-

"Jason, you got everything that we need?" My mind slipped again, typical.

"Hold on, Shane." I rustled a bit more through the rest of the bags.

"We all have a baloney sandwiches, an apple, crackers, beef jerky, and water food-wise."

Dominique hops off a rock, "Do we have any _guns_? Possibly heavy firearms?"

"I think if we carry firearms like that, they'll think that _we_ are going to kill them. We don't want the feds on us, Domi."

I sigh. "That's if we even find them."

We all stay silent at the true statement. This could all be pointless, they could all be dead and we find ourselves in the same trap they they could've been in. I just don't know, I don't know. This was too much for my mind to handle at once, I new I could be doing something different, something right like telling the authorities. This was probably the better option.. no, it wasn't the best answer. If I ever got in trouble because I didn't assist with the search I could ruin my father's name. I would be the son who let him down. I would be a nobo-

"Look over here guys!" Indiana picked up an ocean blue wallet, matching her eyes. The name Ivan was engraved on it.

"It has the name Ivan on it! This has to be his!"

"Kind of weird that he has a blue wallet don't you think?"

"Not all wallets are monotone colors Shane. You're probably just being stupid again." Dominique chuckles and punches Shane's shoulder. Contact. Physical contact between Shane and Dominique is very common. It is kind of awkward or embarrassing, like a short person trying to reach the beans on the third highest shelf. They used to date when we were younger, restaurants and all. I can tell they love each other deeply, but I can't see myself having that deep of a regard for someone, especially a human. Humans are disgusting creatures, you could argue that they are monsters. Any human could lie, kill, steal, and lust in their own ways. How can you love a creature like that?

Indiana touches me on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about Jason?"

I notice her touch. "Have you noticed that they have been oddly repping blue more often? Remember their blue car that they came to the creek in?" They all looked at each other confused of what I spoke. I motioned them to follow me to the bench we sat at.

* * *

Time: 09:00

Locale: Phyllison, NJ

[Crystal Creek]

After finally arriving to the creek, I looked where the car used to be. There was nothing except for the yellow fire hydrant. 

"Their car was parked over there. I remember it being there last week."

Shane scratches the corner of his mustache."Yeah I remember it being there, you aren't wrong Jason. Just why would the car disappear like that? Well better yet, _how_ would the car have gone unless it was taken?"

"Nobody would dare to take the Wilson's car. So we know it couldn't be any.. _weakling_?" Indiana laughed at the statement.

"We've been walking for almost an hour, we need to sit down and rest."

"A break already Domi? If that's what you want." Shane motions her to sit on the bench. He was probably going to jokingly sit and fart on her lap or something.

I looked away thinking about those triplets again and how I still have a chance to tell the authorities about it. We could let them know and this'll be all behind us. We could continue our normal lives finally. I keep remembering the memories of those triplets bullying me, almost every day. The memories come in fast, a bit too fast because I'm starting to get a damn headache.

I see Indiana walk back from behind a tree towards me. She asks, "Where are the others, Jason?" 

I look around and they are nowhere to be found. Weird, they were here just a moment ago. If I wasn't lost in my mind, maybe I would know where they went. I would much rather have the brain of a...shark than my own. Sharks brains are small, right? Yeah, I think so. Not like that'll make much of a difference anyway.

I continue scanning the area for where they went. Maybe the left to go do the _thang_ somewhere else. Disgusting.

"I remember they were sitting right here," I pointed to the bench. "This is where Shane motioned her to go."

"Did they not say anything to you before they left?"

"I can't recall them saying anything, granted I was in my own dome again."

Indiana frowns. "Jason, I am really worried about you. Ever since your surgery, you've been acting kind of off. Where is the other Jason I know...and love..."

I looked into her eyes, one of the only people that I could look directly in the eye. It's like you are being cradled to sleep, even as a grown man. Her skin matches the dark leather of my bag. The skin is smooth, no traces of acne ever being present. And she was very close to my face, to the point where I could smell her breath. Well I actually couldn't smell it to be honest. Her breath consisted of nothing, almost like how water really has no taste. She was clearly breaking the 90/10 rule. As the guy, I was clearly supposed to reach my lips forward 90% of the space and her 10% but this was more 90/10 with the genders reversed.

As our lips almost made contact, I see a bird flying above the bench. Probably a Golden Oriole. Shane and I used to throw rocks at the birds in middle school and we would consider the Orioles to be worth 3 points. We would see who would get to 10 by hitting certain birds with different point values.

The bird pooped in mid air and it was almost in slow motion coming down, but that wasn't why I was confused. It was the collision of the feces on the fence. Based on the angle that the bird was at, and the trajectory of his fecal matter falling, it should've hit the bench or been around the bench. There was no residue to be found anywhere nearby or around the bench.

It took me a minute to notice that Indiana was kissing me. Little did she know she was kissing a statue because I was not focused on her at all. I feel a bit bad for her, showing feelings for a heartless man like me.

I lightly push her off and move her to the side. I pointed at the bench.

"There was a bird and it pooped."

"Bu- wha- _Jason??_ Do you even care about what I said or what just happened here?"

"I do care," I lied. " but the crap was supposed to land somewhere around this bench. I looked around the bench and there was nothing."

Indiana just looks at me with a face I can't read. I can't read girls, I suck at it. I knew that she wasn't going to respond to me so I kept on looking. This bench has been here ever since I was born. This was always an area I would go to relax and basically think. Its blue paint was slightly rusted but not to the point where you couldn't tell what color it originally was.

I became tired so I took a seat on-


	4. ...And It Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never really written anything before, except for essays in class. Please let me know what you think about what I'm writing, constructive criticism recommended.

Time: 09:10

Locale: _Unknown_

_Unknown_

"Oh God are you guys okay?' I can hear steps nearby as I lay on the ground. The ground was moist, smelt of a certain paste I used to build I shack in my backyard. I loved it, the carpet reminded me of the rain outside. Staying here wouldn't bother me one bit.

"Jason could you get up, you're all wet." Shane picks me up and dusts me off even though there was visibly no dust on me. I look around to see a lowly lit room, or rooms. The walls are a dead yellow color with a design that almost reminds me of finish lines or the arrow you would see on the streets. That was for sure a new record, this room.. or these _rooms_ were now easily the most ominous room that I've ever been in. The hum of the fluorescent lights were consistent and pierces through any other sound that you would hear. This could drive anyone mad, except for me. This is how I could live my life forever, laying on the cold, damp carpet while listening to the humming of lights. I can't get lost in my head again so I decide to listen in on what the others are saying.

Dominique is pacing back and forth, you could hear the squish of her boots on the carpet. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my G-"

"Calm down Domi," Shane was relaxed. "We are going to figure out how to leave this place, whatever this place is. We need to start looking for any form of exits."

We all look from where we came from.. well I think we looked at where we came from because there was just wall. There was no door or window to be seen anywhere. I remembered that Dominique and Shane have been down here for quite a bit so maybe they looked around already.

"Did you find anything while you two were down here? You've been down here for some time so maybe you've seen something."

Shane scratches the back of his head a bit too hard. "What do you mean? The last time I checked my watch it said that it was 09: 03. It says 09:04 currently."

I look at my watch, it says 09:10. My second hand wasn't moving at all.

"The area must be interfering with our watches. My watch isn't working anymore, it's stuck." Indiana looks at my watch.

"He's right, times seems to be irrelevant in this place."

"Are you saying that this place is timeless? We could be here forever if we don't get out of here!"

"Shane calm down! We haven't even really started searching yet, we got to look around for something."

Something came to my mind. "The triplets could be here.."

They all look at me. I hate when they do that, like I just whipped my junk out on them. Or they stare at me like I have 8 heads.

Dominique has a face of realization. I just noticed how the walls are similar to her. The yellow walls compared to her pigmentation, and the slants related to her eyes. If you've seen her with her family, you'd be able to tell that she was adopted. Her American parents adopted her close to 2 decades ago. She came from a poor family in the Philippines. Her parents gave her away for a few Philippines pesos. Like I said, humans are heartless and disgusting creatures. I am embarrassed to be one honestly. Sometimes when I don't want to feel too bad for my own existence, I blame Adam and Eve for eating the damn apple. It was one tree in the whole damn garden and you still failed to follow the rules. You had a single job and you failed to do it.

"Jason is right. The triplets could be here and we have to find them."

"Domi what are you talking abo-"

She glares at Shane. " _DON'T_ be selfish Shane. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be left in here to die." Shane sighs.

"Well you guys could go but I think I will stay here. This is where we entered and I believe there should be an exit." He sits down on the ground laying on the wall clearly forgetting about the ground being wet. He almost jumps back up to his feet.

"We aren't going to stay here Shane. Do you see anything here?" Indiana points at the wall where I think we came from. "There is nothing there! We have to keep moving or we will be here forever."

"Suppose we have to wait and then the door appears and we could leave?" Shane being optimistic for once.

"Well are you willing to just sit here?" I ask.

The hum didn't pause while we were talking, it was still all around us. I don't think that we would have to even say anything further to Shane, nobody would want to stay here forever. Well, with the exception of me. If I could, I'd stay forever. The only thing i'd have to worry about is food and water..

"Guys we only have a certain amount of food and water to ration when we are here. Say there is no exit, how would we be able to sustain ourselves?"

"We eat each other." Indiana jokes. Dominique didn't find it funny.

"That's not funny Indiana! We could actually die here, we don't know where we are or how far these weird rooms extend."

"Calm down! It was just a joke to lighten the mood a bit. Always so serious with all of you."

Shane snaps. "Serious?! You are the one who could never take me telling jokes, especially if it's about Jason!"

"You leave Jason out of this _Shane_!"

I love when people argue about me, makes me feel like I'm important. Importance is what makes people care, it's what makes people thrive. If you're a nobody, you are a nobody. You can't inspire or conquer anything because you're too busy being a nobody. As much as I love the argument about me, it is probably not them talking. The hum of the lights are probably getting to them.

"You guys can calm down, the hum is getting to you."

They look at me. Shane responds, "The what?'

"The hum of the lights are probably getting to all of you."

They look up at the lights as if their eyes can hear and they stay silent.

Indiana breaks the silence, "You might be right Jason. Sorry Shane. Let's just get going."

Shane sighs and says, "Yeah that was probably the lights getting to us, good observation Jason. Let's get out of here."

What did I say not too long ago? Yeah that we were selfish people. Selfish people trying to do selfless things. You are born who you are and you can never change, no matter the circumstance that is being presented. We deserve death, and if that's what the area give us, I accept.


End file.
